The Gamer's Dream
by DarkCrowOfNight
Summary: Kaminari Denki is a dumbass flirt but no one knows is that he has a brother, a twin brother no less! His name is Kaminari Yahiko. Very quiet, lazy yet very cunning and observant. One look at him you"ll know him as gamer. But surprisingly a gamer wants to be a hero! - Various x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Entrance Exam**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

A boy was seen going down the stairs getting ready for today's entrance exam. His name is Kaminari Denki. Quirk: Electrification.

While on his way down the stairs, he tried to remember something he may had forgotten.

He checks his bag. 'Pen? Check. Paper? Check. Clothes? Check. Money? Check. Hmm . . . I got all I need. Why do I keep feeling that I forgot something?'

He finally reached the door when his mom peeked out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Denki, you're leaving? It's Yuuei's entrance exam today right? Good luck to you Denki. You too Yahiko!" His mother leaves from Denki's line of sight.

"Right! Thanks mom! Yahiko-chan, you should thank mom too!"

No response.

"Yahiko-chan, say 'Thanks' to mom."

Still no response.

Denki groaned and facepalmed. "Could you stop your games just for one minute and say 'Thank you!'" He looked to his back where Yahiko should be. Only he was not there.

"Yahiko-chan?" He turned left and right, looking for his twin. Then he comes to a realization. "That's who I forgot, Yahiko-chan!"

He drops his bag on the floor, and comically ran to his twin's room (with extra dust).

* * *

 **(Yahiko's POV)**

I wandered around this room. There are mounds and mounds of gadgets and electronics. My type of paradise!

I jumped on a mound, ready to embrace gadgets, but...

" YAHIKO!!! Wake up!!" Ugghh! Who's that? Oh, it's only Denki.

" Did you sleep late again?! Do you know what will happen if we became late? It's entrance exam today!" Denki shouted, his face is getting dumber and dumber.

* * *

\--hundred words of hysteria later--

(in spongebob narrator's voice)

* * *

He still doesn't stop, isn't he? Troublesome. Too troublesome.

" —Thank goodness your up! Come on get ready!" he said as he drag me to the bathroom with me flying behind him.

I knew it.

I shouldn't have stayed late last night.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

Denki walks to the entrance to the school, with Yahiko dragging his feet behind him.

"Come on, Yahiko-chan! We gotta get to the entrance exam FAST!!

"Sure."

Yahiko continued to walk slowly while playing on his DS. Without noticing, he is slowly walking to the pole when Denki decided to drag him... Again.

Denki and Yahiko sat down at the back row of the auditorium, with so many students seated around them.

Present Mic can be seen on the front, speaking.

"FOR ALL YOU EXAMINEE LISTENERS TUNING IN, WELCOME TO MY SHOW TODAY!" He threw his arms into the air. "EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY!'"

He puts an ear to the crowd, but no one makes a noise. Present Mic shrugs. "What a refined response."

Present Mic quickly moves putting up a finger. "THEN I'LL QUICKLY PRESENT TO YOU THE RUNDOWN ON THE PRACTICAL EXAM!"

Present Mic shouts. "ARE YOU READY? YEAH!" No response. Again.

Denki looks excited for the practical exam, then he looks to where Yahiko is, and he sweatdrops at the sight.

Yahiko was still playing, not paying attention. Denki was surprised he wasn't caught yet!

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The screen behind Present Mic shifts to show a box labeled you are here before it zooms out to connect with other boxes all labeled with letters.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Yahiko looked at his card, his game paused.

On his card is a picture of Yahiko, as well as the words Exam Ticket, examinee no. 3055, and Test Location: Battle Center D.

"Aww man, so we can't help each other? That's suck!" Denki said while snooping at his twin's card. Yahiko noticed this and immediately swiped his card away.

"You're on your own." Yahiko bluntly said with a deadpanned expression.

"G-ack!", His brother's soul flew out as he clutched his chest in mocked pain.

On the screen behind Present Mic, a city block appears along with silhouettes of villain marks with a point value.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points in each of them based on their level of difficulty."

A pixelated version of Present Mic going around and fighting villains is shown on the screen, each time he beats one he gets points on the side.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." He points to the crowd. "Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

He shakes his hand when he suddenly saw a person standing in the audience with his hand raised. "May I ask a question?" The person asked.

Present Mic points to the person and the spotlight is put on him. "Okay!" He answers.

The boy with the glasses, points to the handouts which shows four types of villains instead of three. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan should be ashamed of that foolish mistake."

He lowers the a paper and puts a hand to his chest. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes and you over there with a curly hair—!!"

Denki and Yahiko looked in a direction where the boy with glasses are pointing only to see a boy looking nervous with curly green hair.

"You've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting! If you're here on pleasure trip, then you should just leave!"

Yahiko emotionlessly looked at the greenette then glanced at his brother only to ses him snickering like everyone else at the moment.

"Psst!!" Denki stopped snickering and turned to his brother only to met a jab in his left eye and left side making him yelp.

"Ouchh!"

"Be quiet", Yahiko looked at him with a deadpan and turn to the front as Present Mic waves his hand.

"Okay, okay examinee 7111", he said as he gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the great message! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak", as he said that a pixalated version of Present Mic is shown but as a 0P shows up he runs away.

"There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat it, either but I recommend you to avoid it."

* * *

 **(Yahiko POV)**

"Looks like we won't be seeing each other until we finish this test, but good luck bro!!" Denki said as he pat me on the back making me go forward as I try to save the game I have been playing since morning.

"Uh.. Sure", I said looking at him in annoyance.

"Hey! Hey! Don't sound so unexcited about it! We'll do great!" He said ppumping his fists in the air.

But that's not what I'm worried about.

"I know that", I said as I put my DS in my pocket. "Don't push yourself too far though we knows what happen when you do.."

He stiffens lightly and huffs, " I k-know that."

"Good but try and help people during the test", I said and felt him stop walking in confusion.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Don't you hear what he said?" I asked him while looking back at him. "They said that any other unheroic actions are prohibited, maybe they will accept the opposite. You should understand what that means. You're not that dumb, right?" I smirk at him and continue going to the bus that will take us to our respective battle centers.

"Y-you're right! B-but hey! I'm not dumb!" he yells at me.

Good to know..

* * *

To be continued.

~DarkCrowOfNight


	2. Chapter 2

**_On previous chapter.._**

 ** _"Don't you hear what he said?" I asked him while looking back at him. "They said that any other unheroic actions are prohibited, maybe they will accept the opposite. You should understand what that means. You're not that dumb, right?" I smirk at him and continue going to the bus that will take us to our respective battle centers._**

 ** _"Y-you're right! B-but hey! I'm not dumb!" he yells at me._**

 ** _Good to know.._**

 ** ___**

* * *

 **(Yahiko POV)**

We still have thirty minutes to spare before the exam starts.

I saw that most of the other contestants are stretching while others are already establishing their so called _friendship_.

But I couldn't care less... This boss is needed to be killed!!

I speed up in tapping at the keys. Faster. Then faster. Then faster.

The boss' life points are slowly decreasing as I continue the combo hit and I'm getting there jut a little bit mor-

"Hey"

I got distracted and that's just enough to stop my combo skill and got swinged at by the boss.

 **YOU'RE DEAD**

 **Would you like to continue?**

 **No. Retry**

" Uhh What is it?", I blankly looked up and saw an indigo haired man with an eyebags wearing a black tracksuit.

Shit. I have to start over again.

" Aren't you worried about the exam? You seem to be more relax if you're just playing there. You look arrogant. Really." He said and I glance up at him for a moment then go back at playing.

" Of course, I'm nervous. It's just useless to panic and run around if I could just stand here a conserve my energy." I said blankly as the man quietened. My fingers click faster and faster. The boss' Life points decreasing to 10%

9%

8%

7%

" You are interesting, do you know that?"

6%

" Thank y—", I blank out. I can't feel my fingers but my conscious is here. I watch in disappointment as I got killed again abd I saw the man smirked and a snort left his lips.

" But you're too easy to deceive.. "

Eh? Not really you just caught me off guard. Yeah that's it. Besides I don't even know you and your quirk.

"Anyway—"

The Gate opened but none of us get in. If I'm just not in this man's quirk, I already start running in. Then I heard Present Mic's voice that snap me out of his quirk.

" Hey! What are you waiting for?! There are no countdowns in the exam! Well! Are ya'll just going to st—"

I didn't finish what he is saying and ran into the city. I heard their footsteps catching up to me but I ran faster and spotted two three pointer. Using a small lightning directing it on the bots' neck, making it short circuit and fall down.

After it fell down, I use a thread to lift me up to a rooftop.

I looked over at any alleyways and streets. People are taking down the bots but none of them even think of going on the other way and just continued forward until to the center of the battle center.

I even saw the brainwashing man earlier ordering other contestants to defeat it for him. A bit incredible but not enough.

I quickly jumped to another building away from the main streets. If they don't use their brains and separate from the main street well..

It's their loss.

And with that, I use my threads to manuever.

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

A pandemonium started at the main street of the battle center. Smokes filled the air. Shouts resonating throughout the battle field.

" Hey! Don't steal my points!"

" First come First served!"

Piles of rocks were littered on the streets. While this is happening, a group of people are watching through the surveillance cameras that are stationed to various parts of different centers.

" They look like a group of promising students", a female voice said s the group watch various applicants fight robots.

" Indeed the younger generations have potential", said by the smallest figure that was seated on the chair.

They browsed various location and applicants stopping to observe their actions fighting against different robots.

" Well, everyone can be a hero but what we need is a hero with certain qualities. And that is to be tested with a very dangerous opponent. So let's see how these will go." The Principal sai before he activates the Yaruki switch.

* * *

 **(Yahiko POV)**

 ***BOOM***

The 2 three point bots simultaneously explode after I overcharged them with lightning.

In short, I fried their wires.

Looking back, I saw 3 one point robots charging my way. I quickly placed 4 strings on the nearby electrical pole. I run towards them faster then evade until I go past in each one of them and placing each end of the strand until I got back in my initial position then took of running past the center and discharged a large amount of lightning as it flows through the thread making them spasm from overload.

Once I ensure that they will truly stay down, I took off running in vacant places as most competitors charged forward. They're predictable. Incredibly so.

It was kinda annoying thinking some of them could be a hero...

I continue to electrocute robots that I encountered and I'm getting tired. It's a good thing that I still didn't lose control on my quirk. My stamina is running low too maybe I should've practiced my quirk when I get home.

Hmm... thinking about home makes me crave my bed and my game cons—

'Wait. I still have to practice. My priorities are already in shambles'

Jumping high, my hand sparked with lightning and shoved it through a chest tearing the metal of a 1 point robot backflipping I landed on another robot and shove another lightning.

 _'48 points'_

With a grin, I took off running back to the Main Course but I was confused when I saw them rapidly running in my direction.

I heard a loud noise and the buildings continue to collapse one by one.

 _'What is that...thing?'_

I trailed off as I saw a very giant robot that I certainly didn't see in the paper...maybe the 0 pointer.

"Wow.. UA is incredible. A real elite school!" I stand there jaw dropping in amazement. It was like in the game like..like Kingdom of Hearts!

Though there are monsters it was still huge! Contestants passed through me and I start running with them.

Suddenly another contestant beside me collapsed and trip so I halted and helped him up.

" What are you doing?! You should run before that robot comes!" A guy with dark brown hair and big lips said. He looks to be in pain as held his left ankle in a gripping manner.

"Don't be ridiculous.. I can't leave you by your current condition, you'll be flatten in no time." I told him in a straight face while holding his arm and looking back and forth at the robot and him.

"My quirk becomes useless since I already finished all of my candy! Argh!" He yelped and flinched in pain as he tried to move his left leg.

' _Candy?'_

"Here let me help..." I put his arm around my shoulder and guide him towards the running group. I saw the robot behind us with its metallic claws poised to hit and fracture the ground we are on.

Thinking fast, I form a lightning shrapnel in one hand covering until my elbow.

"Oh no.." the guy said as he saw the robot fear swimming in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I can do something but I need you to twist your right leg so I can face the robot." I said facing him while intensifyng the lightning.

"But! Bu—"

"There's no time. Hurry!" he did as he was told while a pain grimace cross his face.

I faced the robot and thrust my arm hitting the robot on the neck where is it the thinnest.

After that I heard an explosion and a large thud.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was so stressed and I always got distracted by my hobbies and studies. Anyway, I will TRY and always update every other week or every other 2 weeks on Friday.

I'm still a student so please consider it. I love it if someone says its good because I think it's quite boring since I'm only 15 years old sooo...

I'm not that like others who are younger with experience or older. I'm just a newbie.

So thanks either way. At least, I know that someone appreciates my work and I'll try to work on my different stories both still not published and published.

LOVE YA!!

To be continued.

~DarkCrowOfNight


	3. Chapter 3

**_On Previous Chapter..._**

 ** _"There's no time. Hurry!" he did as he was told while a pain grimace cross his face._**

 ** _I faced the robot and thrust my arm hitting the robot on the neck where is it the thinnest._**

 ** _After that I heard an explosion and a large thud._**

 ** _\--_**

* * *

(3rd POV)

It was night time when Yahiko couldn't sleep or rather he couldn't find it in himself to play a bunch of video games till he drop dead.

He was currently feeling restless and quite nervous even though he won't admit it and sometimes deny it.

The exam is already finished. Everyone who are injured were healed even the one he helped whose name is Rikido Sato. Quirk: Sugar Rush

Yahiko left the stadium tiredly that he couldn't talk to Denki properly. He already knew that he did good on the exam but there are many people out there who can do better!

There like what? 2000 test takers!

It's no wonder that a school like that will have 0.2% passing rate with thousands of students that can reduce your chances of getting in.

Along with that there are people who will judge your action on the field while fighting villains which is what he like about being a hero.

Its not like it was hard to miss when you use strings to move in air where you could glimpse various of cameras stationed around.

Yahiko continued to move around, count sheeps in thin air, slamming a pillow in his face, mimicking the handsigns of the jutsus, move to the floor, smelling his pillows and many other ritual he knew to sleep but he couldn't.

His blood is now boiling in frustration.

Maybe he should try another method?

There is something really wrong if he was kept awake like this but what is it?

_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING BRO!! How you doin'?! Got a goodnight sleep?" Denki energetically yelled with his arms in the air. Remembering the exam got to him so fired up! Well... Except the part where he gone overboard and start getting crazy again his hands in a thumbs up with a dazed look in his eyes and a drool.

Yeah.

Forget about that part.

"Because I totally dooo.. I kicked ass at the exam!" He continued while kicking and punching the air with a cocky smirk on his face. He's really confident that he's getting in.

"How abou—AHHHH! How about your face?! What happened to your face?!" Denki yelled freaking out at his brother's zombified face.

It was horrifying! It was different! When he spent his night playing video games, he still looked fresh till morning but now...

"Morning Ki.." Yahiko muttered and moved past him then go downstairs for breakfast. Denki stood still with his eyes comically wide.

Did something happen to him? Even in morning, Yahiko will not go downstairs without his DS. Now that he thought about it..

He never go down without being reminded about breakfast!

He even usually wake up at noon if he was left alone!

Is the world ending?!

At that thought, Denki slapped himself.

Something's totally wrong with him and as his big brothaa, he'll find out about it!

Denki will make sure of it! And with that, he race downstairs to eat. Who knows what will happen to the food.

Despite looking skinny, Yahiko's quite a glutton.

_

* * *

After eating breakfast, Yahiko bought his weapons to exercise and practice.

He slash at a tree in the yard with force and continued doing so until he reached five hundred. The tree looked mauled and if he targeted a person, it will leave a scar that cannot be healed.

Several trees around him are either charred, cuts or a deep circle like mark on the trunk.

He is cruel that he harms trees at least there is plenty of them around. He's been doing this since he was 10.

Letting out steam through destroying something in his vicinity was his current way of calming down.

He cleaned his dagger with a wet wipes and sheathes it and walked away.

He figured that since he was a long ranged quirk user that it would do well if he have a skill in close range as a precaution.

He choose dagger not only it was small and easy to hide, he could use it as a throwing knife. A multipurpose weapon.

Yahiko may not look like it but he's inlove with weapons ever since rpg games were introduced and that is the start of his so called "addiction".

He persuade Denki into practicing with him, thus, improving their quirks. He remembered dragging Denki into different clubs that involves weapons such as archery, kendo and etc. etc. which his brother gives up in the middle of it. At least he learned something.

Yahiko got to the bathroom after wiping his sweat and got out at 12 noon. He still needed to relax and roam around a bit.

_

* * *

(Yahiko POV)

I arrived at the park and sat on the bench that is on the shade of the tree. Looking around, there is an unusual amount of people around as it is not a holiday or a weekend but who am I to complain.

I maybe a nocturnal person but I loved seeing clouds and feel the cool breeze on my skin.

I close my eyes and sighed softly.

I felt myself dozing off as I continue to listen to the birds singing beautifully. It was totally relaxing. Haaa... I wish it was always like this. How I love PEACE.

Suddenly the bench, I was sitting on shook slightly as the weight increases and the manner of sitting of this person beside me.

He yawned loudly and sighed as if he/she is inhaling the air until nothing remains. I remained still and my eyes were closed tightly as the peace remain undisturbed.

"Help! Someone help me!"

By the way,

Didn't I say that I love PEACE?

_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's been so long since I updated and I already broke my promise of updating on Fridays due to my studies taking most of my time as well as reading stories and doing some hobbies and projects.. I already failed two of my subjects in Math and I was reminded by my teachers' about it. Its a good grief that both my parent's can't get it.

I've been experiencing fatigues and headaches and I finish this chapter at exactly 12:50. I haven't done any of my assignments either. So as a compensation, you can ask questions and I'll answer them.

Thank you for whoever reads this as it was only used for practice and self-indulgement. Thank you for my sister in giving me ideas for this one. Now I have a plan and its up to me on how it will play out.

Song track I've been listening while typing: Shakira-Can't remember to forget you ft. Rihanna

Daughtry- As You Are

Playing Now: The Corrs- Summer Sunshine

Anyway, I need help in creating names for techniques. If you have suggestions,

Have No FEAR! LET ME HEAR!

:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D

To be continued

~DarkCrowOfNight


End file.
